After Confession
by Sweetie3121
Summary: continuation of what could have happened between Naruto and Hinata after the battle with Pein. Summary Sucks :   but please still read! :D


After Confession

A NaruHina Fanfic

**Summary:** A continuation of what could have happened between Naruto and Hinata after the battle with Pein.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in the manga or anime!**

A/N: This is my first ever fanfic, please go easy on me. Please review and give me helpful advice! I'm usually the reviewer being the one writing the story is kind of awkward! Its probably gonna be a little terrible please excuse any spelling errors or other grammatical mistakes.

Thanks You and Enjoy :3

~Sweetie3121

Chapter 1: How Can We Face Each other?

_Hinata_

"Few" Hinata shuttered as she softly jogged to a near by tree. Konoha had been such a busy place since the battle with Pein. It was not only the long jog that had her bushed but the continuous non-stop work that she had too do.

When she finally reached the tree she quickly sat down and leaned against it. _"When am I gonna get a break..really I love to help, but this is getting to be way to much to joggle," she thought with her eyes closed._

Her ears twitched as she heard voices slowly moving closer they seemed familiar, but it was hard to pick out who they were. Just to be cautious she quickly slid to the other side of the tree softly enough so that she couldn't be heard by anyone.

"This is getting to be such a drag! Work! Work! Work! That's all we do now..." Hinata slowly felt at ease, because now she could tell who it was none other then Shikamaru Nara. Since she knew who it was she decided she might as well walk a long with him because he was headed the same direction she was going to go afterwards. So she stood up and hopped from behind the tree to come face to face with Naruto. _"Wait Naruto! Not here Not right now I haven't physically or mentally prepared myself w-what should I do!" _she drastically thought to herself. Right now was definitely not the time for her to just stand there she knew that much. Suddenly she heard him say "Hinata…w-what were you doing behind a tree, more importantly how are you?" she couldn't even think straight a blush just appeared a blush that she couldn't control not that she ever could but still. It was a new type of blush one that was telling her to run somehow, and that's exactly what she did.

Before she knew it her legs had a mind of there own there was know way she could ever face Naruto again she just had to run away.

_Naruto _

It was a beautiful day even after all the destruction that occurred Naruto still had enough energy to help out he wasn't that badly injured maybe a few scratches here and there but nothing major.

He had more important things to think about then some injuries anyways.

He was walking when he suddenly saw Shikamaru heading somewhere… heading somewhere rather slowly.

"Shikamaru where are you going," said Naruto energetically running behind him. "What's it too you, and why are you so bouncy shouldn't you be sitting somewhere resting up or something?" Shikamaru responded. "I was just wondering I'm not bouncy at all I'm just trying to keep the blood flowing, because I'm about to get ready to help around the village!." Naruto said with the same tone in voice. "This is getting to be such a drag! Work! Work! Work! That's all we do now!" Shikamaru said with a louder picture in his voice.

Naruto was just about to answer when he heard something move behind him he turned out to become one inch away from smooching whoever it was. Naruto blinked only to realize that it was Hinata Hyuuga right infront of his eyes. At first he didn't know what to say, but then he conjured up something in his brain, "Hinata… w-what were you doing behind a tree, more importantly how are you? He said with the slightest bit of questioning and worrying in his voice. He stared at her awaiting an answer only to see her run to another direction.

Shocked, he turned to Shikamaru and asked "What did I say," Shikamaru looked at him and answered "I don't know, but that was kind of funny maybe you should chase after her."

"G-good idea" Naruto said. From there he started running fast like he was chasing someone trying to steal his gold. He really couldn't stand the thought of Hinata ignoring him or even hating him,

Because he didn't respond to her confession quick enough. Things were so busy and a lot of things started slipping his mind.

He finally saw a small glimpse of her. What was he doing let her out run him _"What the hell, I'm the fox guy here I should have passed her by now!" _he said to himself and picked the paced, and before he knew it she became so close he could reach out and grab her hand. "Hinata!" he yelled hoping she would hear him and stop. She turned around and peeked at him and screamed "NO!" and started running like a cheetah. _"What is this tag or something!" _he wondered_ "Well if it is it's time to finish this game!" _with that he took off and grabbed her arm._ "Uh-oh" _he thought because he couldn't stop running and he was pulling poor Hinata along with him. He saw grass so he made a sharp turn and tripped over his foot and landed with Hinata on top of him.

"Sorry Hinata," he murmured rubbing his head feeling for any blood. Little did he know Hinata was plotting her escape just as she was going to stand up again and take off running he took her arm and her pulled close to him. His feelings took control and he hugged her, while whispering in her ears "Please don't run anymore."

Sorry this was so short, but I promise it will get longer and better! :D

I know it's pretty horrible and it took me a while to think about what exactly I wanted to in it. The next two chapters should be out tomorrow. :D

Please I'm begging you to review and toss me some ideas if there good I'll be sure to input them in my story thank you! :D

Until next time

~Sweetie3121


End file.
